By the Light of the Moon
by AliceBabe
Summary: After losing her parents, Bella makes a courageous decision to move to Italy, where she's always been drawn. And by whatever forces are helping her - fate or luck - she meets the one person that might help her heal. In fact, they might heal each other. AU Bella is extremely OOC (With translations)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't speak Italian (I really want to learn, just haven't had the opportunity yet) so I got all of the translations from Google Translate, sorry if they aren't accurate. And this was going to be a one shot, but when I got to about 10,000 words I just said fuck it, and here we are. Don't know how long it will be yet, I'm just going to write until it's finished. No set updating schedule because my motivation is unreliable.

Read and enjoy! Maybe review?

-Alice

Chapter One: _Luck or Fate?_

Flying over the Atlantic to Italy was spent asleep for the most part. Luckily seated without anyone next to me, I put in headphones and was out before the first 20 minutes was up. My attire, suited for the Italian summer and not rainy Seattle where I boarded, was a simple white sundress with pale blue Keds. The dress was something that I got myself especially for this trip and it's perfect for a summer in Italy; simple it was, but it had a tighter, structured top with a little padding so I didn't have to worry about a bra, _Thank God._ Any opportunity to not wear a bra or pants, I'm all over it.

Stepping out of the airport I was welcomed by bright sun and a light breeze so I took a few moments taking deep breaths with an upturned face, just enjoying the change of climate. Looking around there were plenty of cabs along the curb and a few shops and cafes across the street. Everything had a warm hue, most of the buildings were a creamy white color that absorbed the orange of the sun. People sat outside at covered tables enjoying pastries and coffee, locals that probably frequented the area living their everyday life. And here I was, stepping into a new country with an English-Italian dictionary in my hand and a duffle over my shoulder. And absolutely no idea where I was going to go first.

I chose to plan only my flight into the country and nothing else. I hadn't chose a particular city to stay in or a hotel. I had the couple thousand dollars I'd saved for the trip and the intent to spend just as much time as I wanted in the country I'd always been drawn to. Whenever my mother, Reneé, would take me to a flea market or yard sale, I'd always find myself flipping through any of the artwork they had looking for something. When I came across an Italian landscape or a cityscape with cafes and that foreign tongue on the windows and shop signs, I would beg my mother to buy it. Soon, my room was filled with countless prints and artworks featuring grape vineyards, ancient Roman architecture, and the Italian countryside. The summer I was 15 though, we were at a giant antique market in northern Florida when I came across the tiny painting I've cherished ever since.

It was a night scape with cluttered rooftops in the foreground and endless trees behind them. Along the right side was a tall clock tower that was alive with the detail of the stonework; lit from glowing moon that seemed to be framed by the distant land in the background and the tall frame of the tower. The moon, though, was the centerpiece. It was full and bright and you could almost see the individual craters. It gave off such a light that the detail of the painting was not masked at all by the cover of the night.

I have spent hours staring at the endless detail. The artist did their utmost to capture the light of the moon and the colors it washed over everything it touched. I could almost imagine looking at the exact view, sitting where the painter sat; seeing every tile on the roofs below, every carved piece of stone decorating the clock tower.

It was what tipped the scales on my decision to make this trip, this tiny little painting.

So that was my goal of this whole endeavor; to find the place the painting depicted and, hopefully, who the artist was.

I found my right hand moving to where the painting was nestled in my bag, feeling for the frame, making sure it was still where I put it. I let out a sigh finding it in its place and shook myself from my thoughts.

"Need a taxi, _mio caro_?" (my dear) Came an accented voice from my left. I looked over to find an older man with dark hair and a kind face leaning out of the driver window of a taxi. His hand was shielding his eyes from the sun, so I could see the deep green surrounded by laugh lines and age.

"Yes, thank you" I smiled walking the few feet to the back door, opening it and sliding across the cool leather, putting my bag on the seat next to me. "I have a question for you, actually." Leaning to unzip my bag, I brought the painting out. "Do you know where I could find this place?"

He turned in his seat, bringing a pair of glasses from his shirt pocket to rest on his nose, "Let's see…" he gently took it from my waiting hand moving it closer to him. His face was pensive for just a moment then a bright smile broke across it like a sure wave. " _Cosa sai_! (What do you know!) This is Volterra! My _mamma_ (mother) grew up here! It's a small city about 40 kilometers south of here," he exclaimed.

 _No fucking way, the first person I ask?_ "Are you sure?" I ask exhaling, a little reluctant to believe my luck.

" _Sì_ , _sì_ , I would recognize this clock tower anywhere! (Yes, yes,…) Such detail in this painting, _buon Dio!_ " (…good God!) He goes in to study it a little further and I fall back against the seat, a hand over my heart. _This is to good to be true._ My pulse had picked up in pure surprise and happiness, and a smile so wide my cheeks hurt broke across on my face.

I lean quickly forward again, "Can you take me there?"

He gives a noise of surprise, taking off his glasses as he turns back to look at me. "That's a long drive, _mio caro_ , you want to pay that much?"

"Yes, whatever it takes. Can you take me there?" I must seem a little desperate now because he gives a little hum and purses his lips, giving me a calculating look. He slowly hands my painting back to me and I pull it to my chest, clutching it there, waiting for his answer. " _Please._ "

"This is important to you, I see," he pauses, pulling on his seatbelt and starting the car, "I will take you there and you will tell me why you go, eh?" I let out the most obnoxious noise I've ever made, somewhere between a squeal and a laugh, and reach up to put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, trying to convey my gratefulness.

"Thank you so much!" He pats my hand with a warm smile and I sit back and buckle up after putting my painting back in my bag. I take a few seconds, letting my head fall back against the head rest, and give a disbelieving laugh.

 _First day in Italy, right after stepping out of the airport, I meet someone who can take me exactly where I want to go. If this isn't Fate I don't know what is._ I send a 'Thank you' to whatever force was watching over me, and let out a happy sigh. _This is where my life starts._

A/N:Translations:

mio caro - my dear

Cosa sai - What do you know, exclamation

mamma - mother

sì - yes

buon dio - good God, exclamation


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, babes, chapter two for you! This was originally part of chapter one, but I'm forcing myself to have one chapter finished but not uploaded so I'll have a reason to finish the next. Also, first chapters are usually short, aren't they?

-Alice

Chapter Two: Beginnings

The whole taxi ride was spent telling Robbie about myself, the painting, and why I was here.

"I know it must seem a little stupid to drop everything and fly across the world on a whim, but I just have this feeling that I'm supposed to be here and everything that's happened today is telling me I'm not wrong," I told him, hoping to justify this whole thing that, admittedly, sounds a little crazy. But I spent the passed couple years dreaming of this place, Volterra apparently, coming to the conclusion that there was something there for me. _Please let there be something there for me._ "You see, both my parents died a couple years ago, and there's not really anything left for me back in the states. The life insurance they left let me rent a place of my own so I wasn't really bad off, but I took it pretty hard, ya know?" My voice cracked towards the end and I was quiet for a while.

"That's a hard thing to go through so young, _piccolo_ ," I could see him looking at me in the rearview. "But you seem like a strong, uh…. what's the word… _determined_ young girl. I think you will be okay." He was giving me a warm smile and I returned it.

I cleared my throat, "Thank you, Robbie." We were driving along the coast at this point, the ocean was on one side and rolling hills along the other, everything vibrant and lit by the sun.

"You come here looking for something. You left your whole life in America to come here, that takes a lot of guts," he's looking at me through the rearview again, his chin tilted down and his eyebrows raised. "Fate works in mysterious ways, _mio caro_. I think you will find what you're looking for."

I gave him a watery eyed smile, reaching up to squeeze his shoulder, "Thank you, Robbie. That means a lot." He reached up with a warm hand to rest it on mine, giving me a sunny smile. Everything about him seemed warm. _He reminds me of Charlie._

"But now, lets work a little on your Italian!" he crows lifting the mood. "You're carrying around this little book, but I bet I can teach you more than that _mezzo di merda_ every could!"

And just like that, the somber mood was gone and I was laughing. I spent the rest of the ride with my new friend, embarrassing the shit out myself because of my horrible Italian accent. " _Is that the best you can do,_ mio caro _?!_ Buon Dio _, good thing I'm here to help you! You would have been help_ less _!"_ As it turns out, Robbie had been a cab driver for a while and had met more than enough English-speaking people; his English was far better than my Italian could ever hope to be. He did manage to teach me a few helpful phrases, the first one being " _So molto poco italiano_ ", _I speak very little Italian._ He just laughed when I tried to act offended. ' _Planning ahead_ ' he said. He also taught me _Piazza dei Priori_ , the clock tower in the painting, so I could go and see it for myself. When I finally got pronunciation down on that one I definitely, did not do a little happy dance across the back seat. _Definitely not._

Robbie dropped me on one of the roads on the outskirts of the city that wasn't cobbled. I leaned towards his window to give him his payment, " _I hope you find everything you are looking for, mio caro."_

Volterra was more than I could've have dreamt it could be. Robbie explained it was meant to be a fortress, so the inner city was surrounded by a stone wall with guard stations place therein. Of course, the need for that kind of protection goes unneeded now so the patrons of the city have gradually taken down some of the wall leaving the stretch that surrounded the rear of the city, ending at the East and West arches. There was an extensive castle and grounds inside the remaining walls, privately owned but open for tours. Robbie said it housed more paintings similar to mine, _hopefully by the same artist._

The city had expanded well pass the walls and sprawled down the rolling hill that the castle sat atop. _Not really looking forward to that ascent._ But the _Piazza dei Priori_ sits near the south archway so my plan is to wander my way from the outskirts up to the castle and hopefully catch a tour. It was only noon, so I'm hoping for my wandering keeping me awake until the jet lag kicks my ass.

My first stop was at a small market for a few bottles of water and a snack; and with little trouble communicating with the cashier, I was back on the street and headed towards the castle in no time.

The streets were wide enough for a car or two but I saw only a few parked on the curbs and in alleyways. It seemed most people walked, biked or used one of those little Vespas. I thought about renting one but it seemed the closer I got to the center of the city, the more rustic and untouched the buildings and roads were, which meant cobbled streets and a very bumpy ride. I wasn't in the mood for a bruised ass so I decided to forgo the wheeled transportation. My calves burned after an hour but I didn't have to find a place to park my ride when something caught my eye. I stopped at a little gelato shop about halfway to rest and get a sugar fix. My shoulder ached from the strap of my duffle so I switched sides and reminded myself I still needed to find a place to rent for the duration of my stay.

The whole city was completely charming. Most buildings were original or built in the old style with detail in the masonry, brightly colored facades, dark wood doors, and wrought iron railings on balconies. There were clotheslines stretched above the alleyways between windows and children kicking soccer balls in the street. Everything was warm-toned with sunshine and you could here conversations and greetings from the locals outside. I don't think I've stopped smiling since I've stepped out of the cab.

My favorite part though was a street that lead to the main square lined on both sides with flowering trees. Their shadows swayed over the cobblestones, dappled with tiny windows of sunlight and they had those narrow iron fences around their thin trunks. Benches sat between some and bike parks between others. There were more people down this road then any other I'd seen so far with people coming and going through the glass storefronts with baskets and paper bags. I saw a few bakeries and pastry shops, there was a butcher or two and a market that had fresh produce under an awning outside. I'd never seen anything so perfect. I think I stood on the sidewalk watching lavender petals fall to the street and smiling locals for a good five minutes, looking like a lunatic with a face splitting grin. _This is too good to be true. I can't believe my luck…_

A few people said hello in passing and I found myself unable to stop my grin and enthusiastic response. As I reached the end of the main road where the trees ended, I was met with a towering stone archway that stretched over the road and met the corners of buildings on either side. At it's precipice there was a medallion of stone, into which a crest was carved with an elegant _V_ in the foreground. _For Volterra, presumably._ The lower portions, towards the ground, were covered in a climbing ivy that was slowly but surely making it's way up the meeting piers. It also grew across the face of the last building on the right, which happened to be a small cafe. And, just my luck, there was a sign hanging in the window above reading ' _Appartamento in affitto_ ', which, as I flipped through my English-Italian dictionary to confirm, translated to 'Apartment for Rent'.

" _Sonofabitch,_ " left my lips in quiet shock. _If this isn't fate, I don't know what the fuck is._

Walking into the small establishment, I carefully made my way through the crowded tables, careful not to knock anything over with the duffle on my shoulder. As I approached the back counter, an older lady with dark hair whose name tag read 'Rosa' came through the swinging doors that lead back to the kitchen. Her honey eyes lit when she saw me and gave a happy greeting, stepping up to the cash register. She talked too fast though and I fumbled with my dictionary looking for how to pose the question.

"Uhhh, _so molto poco Italiano_ , _un momento_ ," I said, trying not to act like a complete moron and failing.

"Oh! American? I speak a bit of English," she said seeing the book and my flushing face. "You come in for coffee or food, yes?"

"Actually," I said relieved, "I was hoping you could tell me about the room upstairs for rent?" I pointed up to the ceiling hoping that would help.

" _Naturalmente_! Just a minute, _tesoro_ " She went back to the swinging doors taking off her navy apron as she went. I rushed out a _grazie_ before she disappeared. I heard some loud, rushed Italian and she came back out fixing her hair. A young man with glasses followed her out and stepped up to the register as she motioned me back out the front door and around the side of the building.

"My husband and I own _Pescatore's_ and we have this apartment empty upstairs. What is your name, _tesoro_?" She asked.

"Oh, my name's Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

She pulls a key from her jeans pocket and unlocks a blue door with a mail slot set into the pale wall of the building. There was one step and a potted plant to right with happy yellow flowers and swirling designs around the terra cotta. She opens the door and leads me into a short hallway taken up mostly by a set of dark wood stairs. Running my fingers along the slightly peeling green wallpaper, I listen as she tells me the previous tenant had moved to Rome for work only a few weeks ago- leaving most of the furniture and they just put the sign in the window the other day after cleaning and updating a few things. We came to the only door; this one a pale green color, matching the wallpaper.

"The door sticks a little," she says as she unlocks it and pushes against it with her shoulder.

Though the apartment was relatively small, most of the walls were white, so the natural light that came in and made the space seem bigger. Stepping in, there was a kitchen area to the right of the door with white appliances and cabinets. There was a small dishwasher and one of those half-size refrigerators; which, as I understood from some research for this trip, was the norm in most European countries and that everything in America is just super-sized because capitalism and all that shit. There was a round, pale wood table with four baby blue metal chairs around it, more than enough for just me; and with the open concept, there wasn't a wall between the kitchen and the sitting area. A patterned area rug covered most of the hard wood between a cream couch and a small entertainment center that had a small flatscreen. There were a few potted house plants on the end table next to the couch, in the window sills, and on the table.

"It's not much, I confess, but I think more than enough room for you. Unless you have a boyfriend, _tesoro_?" Her voice turned teasing and I looked back to where she still stood near the door and gave her a smile.

"Nope, just me, Rosa." I looked around the apartment again. I didn't need to see the rest; I'd made my decision. "I'd love to rent. Would it be okay if I explored Volterra more today and I can come back and do paperwork after you've closed downstairs, so you're not short handed?" I know coming in and making a decision like this so quick was a little odd and didn't want to inconvenience Rosa and her husband. They did have a business to run, after all.

"Oh, _meraviglioso_! We would love to have you! How long you think you will be staying, hmm?"

"I've wanted to come to Italy for a long time, actually. And uh, well…" mentioning my parent twice in one day wasn't something I was used to, so my voice came out a little shaky, "my parents died not to long ago and I didn't really have much back in America. So I figured it was as good a time as any and made the trip." I had looked away; you usually get immediate pity when you tell people you're an orphan, and I got enough of that when I buried my parents.

I felt a gentle pat on my hands, which I hadn't realized had been turning white with the death grip I had on my arms. I was hugging myself. _Jesus, Bella. Pull yourself together._ Although, that's what I was trying to do, literally, was hold myself together.

"I am sorry to hear that, _tesoro_. You are very strong to come here by yourself and start over. It is a long trip to take alone. I hope you find happiness here, Bella. Italy is a romantic place, maybe you'll find more than that, hmmm?" she gives a playful grin. "My son, Arnaldo is your age I think-"

"No, no, no!" I say interrupting and waving my hands; they stung a little from the blood rush. "I came here for myself, I'm not looking for romance. I've wanted to come to Italy for a long time, as I said, I'm hoping to stay in the country permanently." Rosa makes a happy noise, touching my arms for a moment.

"Oh, well I am so happy you wandered to our little town!"

We carried on chatting more about the space and she told me that one of the windows in the bedroom is stuck closed and that the light over the sink is out. _"I'll have Carlo come and fix it for you after you get settled. Don't know why he didn't do it when we cleaned, the idiota"_ I laughed at this. She also told me that _Pescatore's_ closed at 6 on weekdays, so I had a few hours to explore some more. She left me to my own devices and went back downstairs.

I found that the rest of the apartment was the bedroom and bathroom. There were windows on both outside walls of the bedroom; two looking over the main road with all the blooming trees and two looking over the main square, much to my luck. The previous resident left a nice full sized bed on a metal frame that had some floral accents worked into it. It sat against the wall that had the sitting room on the other side, leaving the windowed walls and the wall with the bathroom door. Looking at the bare mattress, I made a mental note to get bedclothes before I came back for the night. There was a nightstand, two dressers, and a vanity with a mirror and a stool as well.

The bathroom was small but it had a working sink, toilet, and a clawfoot tub that doubled as a shower. _I'm so gonna take a soak in that when I get back. Mmmm, which means I have to pick up toiletries._

I hadn't brought much with me at all. I had my one duffle bag and my purse; most of what I brought was sentimental, irreplaceable things. Besides that painting- which I sat on one of the dressers- I had brought two or three changes of clothes and undergarments, a pair of sandals, and some jewelry that had belonged to my mother. I had my cell and iPod, wallet, sunglasses, and some other small things in my purse, but everything I brought with me was all I had to my name. I'd sold most everything in both my parents houses, putting all of the pictures and family heirlooms into storage. The monthly payment for that came out of my savings account, which had a substantial amount in it considering both my parents and my stepfather had me listed as their beneficiaries on their life insurance. Something I wasn't expecting considering all of them were still young and healthy and I didn't think they'd drawn up wills or had even considered life insurance yet. _They weren't ready to die. I wasn't ready for them to leave…_

Shaking myself, I went to bathroom and splashed some cold water over my face. Seeing as there wasn't any towels in there yet, I shook my hands and finished drying them on the skirt of my dress. I left my duffle on the mattress, grabbed my purse and dictionary and locked the door on my way back to the main street. It was only noon, so I figured I'd get some of the essential shopping done before exploring some more.

There was a shop a few doors down from _Pescatore's_ that sold homemade bath products so I picked up shampoo and conditioner, along with some bath oil and salts. I also found some other things for the bathroom and kitchen. I walked to the register with the dictionary in my hands. The cashier knew no English, but she was very patient with me when I was looking for a way to ask where I could find bedding. I was blushing by the time I figured out and confirmed her directions and I thanked her profusely before I left. The bags I had weren't that heavy so I decided to go straight to get bedding instead of dropping off my things.

Finding my next stop with little problem, I got some grey blue sheets and the fluffiest white comforter ever. _I can't wait to sleep with this._ I also got some pillows for both the bed and a few smaller ones for the couch. From there, I went back to the apartment and put what I had away. _Starting to look like home already. All it needed was toilet paper._ Using the bathroom before I left, I set back out to explore the rest of Volterra.

I took a right when I got back to the street and went under the stone archway; turning back, I saw that the same V medallion on this side as well.

There was a ring of buildings in the center of the middle city and like Robbie said, I could still see remnants of the wall that use to circle it. Inside the circle of shops and restaurants there was an ornate fountain that had a pool around its base at least ten feet in diameter. A carving of some female deity holding a vase above her head that poured water down to the wildlife around her feet. It was done in the classic style, made of white marble with endless detail and it seemed that the thin fabric of her dress clung wet to her figure revealing the curve of her hips and breasts. Walking closer I could see individual strands of hair piled on her head and clinging to her neck. The fur of the doe curled at her feet was much the same; every hair visible. My knees touched the rim of the fountain as I walked over the cobblestone surrounding it. As I looked down in surprise that I hadn't tripped, I saw coins sparkling through the rippling water, the sun winking off of them. I got a quarter out of my wallet and decided I wasn't too old to make a wish. _Please let me find happiness here. Let me find home. And whoever is watching over me, thank you. Today seems to be the first day in a long time everything is going right. Thank you._ I tossed the quarter in after giving it a kiss. Feeling a little lighter I finally looked around to the buildings circling the fountain and saw the deciding factor in my trip.

On opposite sides from the stone archway there stood the clock tower from the painting that brought me here. It looked just the same; of course, it was daylight now and the sienna color of the stone was brighter in the sun and the designs around the clock face weren't cast in shadow, but every line was there. Something I couldn't see in my painting though, was that underneath was an archway that lead to the outside of circle of buildings it connected to. I was around the fountain and to the steps that lead up to it before I even noticed. It seemed, actually, I wasn't conscious of many of my movements since I left the apartment. _Walked all the way up to the fountain without noticing and now to the clock tower. Huh._

The stone of the archway was warm from sun as I put my hand on it. On the inside there were pillars along both sides with hanging lanterns between; and though the architecture and style of design of most buildings I'd seen so far was very much aged, there were electric light bulbs in the lanterns. Who ever is in charge of the upkeep of the city balanced the old with new very well.

I could hear the echo of a woman speaking loudly through the short tunnel. Stepping back into the sun on the other side I was met with towering iron gates that held the same V crest at the archway behind me. They must have stood at least 20 feet high and were held in a stone wall the same height. A woman stood on the steps in front of them waving forwards the group that gathered in front of her. She wore an immaculate burgundy cocktail dress with dark tights and heels and a black, wide brimmed sun hat sat on noticeably blonde hair. Though most of her was covered her arms were bare and almost blindingly pale in the bright sun. Even from the distance I was at, she was stunning. The group in front of her gathered a bit closer at her insistence.

Drifting forward I heard her start speaking in loud Italian again, catching everyone's attention immediately. Fumbling with my dictionary I tried to translate what she was saying, but it was unneeded, as she repeated the same thing in English.

" _Bonjourno,_ everyone. My name is Heidi. We're going to start out weekly tour in a few minutes. It's going to be a little over an hour and refreshments are offered about halfway. We allow photography, but no flash, as some artifacts are old enough to be light sensitive; and we also ask that you refrain from touching any artwork." She spoke in clear, unaccented English, leaving me wondering which country she was from. Her voice was melodic and she seemed to caress every word that came out of her mouth. _I wish I could speak Italian as well as she spoke English. Save me some embarrassment._

I walked over the cobblestone to join the group at the bottom of the stairs, eager to see the castle. Robbie had said it housed many more paintings like the one I had and I planned on asking Heidi as much about the artist as I could.

" _Mi segua, tutti_ ," Heidi says as the gates are finally opened. We moved up the steps into a small courtyard where the gates were closed behind us with an echoing clang. We stood in an enclosed, but roofless area that had a floor of blue mosaic and another water feature in the center, this one much simpler and in a style that a reminded me of Greece. Around us were white marble pillars that held up a second floor walkway like the one beneath it and hanging from them were every kind of green plant.

Heidi explained this courtyard was designed and made with influences of old Rome and that we should expect to see many cultural influences spread throughout the architecture and art in the castle halls.

"The castle was designed and renovated by patrons who have traveled extensively and you will see many of those influences during this tour. You won't see all of the castle, but you will see a god deal of it, including numerous artworks that are collected from around the world and some that were created inside these very walls. Moving on through these doors here…"

The group moved to the inside of the castle and where the walls were grey stone and narrow, stained glass windows that cast rainbow light shows on the floors and walls. Over head were crystal chandeliers hanging from cavernous vaulted ceilings, the opulence of them standing out against the stone. Amazed exclamations were amplified in the large space, as were the sound of footsteps and conversation.

"This portion of the castle's architecture was inspired by the old churches of England and built in much the same way, the masonry was done by hand as was the glass work in the windows. The chandeliers, however, were handmade in France and came to the castle in 1645…" She continued on the history of a few more pieces that were on the wall or on display in the hall. I had to wait for a few other people to clear before I got a good look at the few paintings. They were wonderfully done and complemented the room nicely, but they didn't have the same attention to detail as the one I had and the style were quite different, so I moved on to the next room hoping what I was looking for was there.

The next few rooms and hallways were just as beautiful as the first; one being an Arabian style tea room that opened to the inner courtyard. I could imagine sitting in one of the windows with a book and coffee early in the morning when it was still chilly and quiet. Though, my favorite part of the tour by far was the library in the heart of the castle. It reminded me of what you'd find in an old university; there were three stories of bookshelves connected at multiple points by wrought iron spiral staircases. Most everything was a dark cherry wood shined to perfection and there were quite a few covered display cases on the bottom floor with priceless first editions and antique tomes in several languages. There was a reading area behind them with a few leather couches and seat centered around a stone fireplace, unlit as it was a balmy ninety degrees outside. _What I wouldn't give to spend even a few hours in here._ Though, we only lingered for a few minutes as Heidi gave a brief history of the collections lining the walls.

As the group left through the giant oak doors we entered, I caught movement in my peripherals. Glancing to the second story near the door, I found a man searching the shelves. He had wavy brown hair and a complexion just as pale as Heidi's. The paleness of his skin stood out even more against his black clothes; a simple dress shirt and slacks, though noticeably tailored and expensive. I couldn't see his shoes, but I imagined they were probably a fine Italian leather and unscuffed. He was skimming through a sizable book, holding it with one hand and following his place on the page with the other. It seemed he was just skimming, flicking through a dozen pages in the few seconds I was watching him.

As I was about to turn and leave, he glanced up so quickly I almost didn't see the movement and suddenly we were looking at each other. His face was classically handsome with strong, masculine features with eyes so dark they looked black. His expression was one of surprise, his lips parted.

I made a small noise and before I keeled over from embarrassment of being caught staring, I rushed out the door, jogging to catch up with the tour.

Refreshments were offered in a literal ballroom. I'd never seem so much gold leaf in my life. The marble floors were white and gold, the columns lining the outside of the circular space were gold, the drapes and tapestries that hung from the walls were a heavy gold velvet, and the enormous crystal chandelier that filled the dome ceiling was glinting with gold. _They don't do anything half-assed here._

Two round tables with golden tablecloths sat in the center of the expansive dance floor, with every beverage imaginable sat atop them. Heidi said she'd leave us here for a few minutes to sip and mingle and then we'd move on to the section of the castle that had most of the art. _Finally. I've waited 6 years for this, what's a few more minutes._

I was too excited to manage a conversation with the others on the tour so I made myself a cuppa and wandered around the outside of the room taking in the finer details of the tapestries. When Heidi made her way back in she seemed to scan through the people and find me, flashing a blinding smile. Before I could react she was addressing the group, first in Italian, then English, like she had been the entire tour.

"This last part of the tour is going to explore the art that's been collected over the centuries. Every owner and patron that has come in possession of castle Volterra has been a collector and has added to and expanded upon the collection. This next hallway here…"

We stepped into a hallway that branched off the rear of the ballroom. Paintings were hung on both walls and thick velvet ropes were hung in front of them. A plush cream carpet ran down the middle and there were more chandeliers hung all the way down to a stone archway. Looking at them, I could tell they weren't from the artist who'd painted mine. Giving an impatient sigh I walked past Heidi where she stood to the side letting us peruse the art. My eye caught a gold frame on the wall of the small atrium at the end of the hallway and before I knew it I'd left the hallway and tour group and stood in a circular room that had one painting on the far wall.

It was a battle scene. The background was mostly dark rock, but every chip, crevice, and shadow was visible. There were both men and women fighting, wearing clothing a century or two out of date, every stitch of embroidery present. They weren't holding any weapons. In fact, the two opposing waves seemed to be using their hands and teeth to tear each other apart. There were four men in the focal point, fighting to the death in pairs. A man with long dark hair had his hand curled around another's throat, this man almost albino in coloring. With the other two, there was an obvious victor; a man with silvery white hair had his adversary on his knees in front of him, his head bent and at his throat, so I couldn't see his face. The look of absolute fear was etched into the other's face and made me wonder just what the other was doing behind the curtain of hair. _Was he tearing at skin with his teeth like so many of the others or was he telling his prey exactly how he was going to die?_

Giving a shiver, my eyes move along the lines of bodies until they reached something that made my breath catch in my throat. Kneeling in the bottom corner was a man who looked like he lost everything. He was clutching the body of a woman in his arms who seemed to have her heart punched out of her torso. Something dark and wet, not red enough to be blood, ran down her white frock, only emphasizing the wound. Her face was quiet and her mouth hung open. The man that held her had a hand against her cheek and his forehead pressed against her shoulder. His body language was enough to tell that she was his life. _And that his life was gone._

I released a shaky breathe and brought my hand to my throat trying to even my breathing. _So much detail, it's impossible not to feel his grief._ I shook myself and wiped the wetness from my cheeks. _Good God. Getting emotional over a painting._ Looking in the corners I couldn't find a signature but there was a tiny gold plaque mounted to one side that read:

" _Dolomites"_

Caius Volturi

There wasn't a year but now I had a name. The style and detail was definitely the same artist.

" _Caius,"_ The name left my mouth in a reverent whisper and I pressed my fingers to my lips, too happy for words.

"I've never liked my name more," I almost screamed turning towards the voice, heart in my throat. _Who in the fuck is that quiet, I didn't hear anythi-_ and suddenly I couldn't think because I was looking at the most attractive man I'd ever seen in my life.

Thick hair such a pale blonde it was almost silver framed a perfectly masculine face, drawing attention to sharp cheekbones and a jawline I wanted to lick. Dark eyebrows and lashes were almost as deep a black as his eyes and I watched them light up in an amused smirk, bringing attention back to his lips. One side curved upwards, making a dimple on that cheek. I found myself wondering what those lips would feel like against my skin. _Fucking hell. Nobody should be this attractive._ He, much like the man from the library, wore simple but obviously expensive clothes; his being a deep green button up with sleeves rolled and a few buttons undone at the throat, dark grey slacks, and pricey looking black leather shoes. You could tell he was well muscled and I was left staring at the triangle of skin revealed from his shirt. _God, I wanna lick it. I want him to lick me._

"My apologies, _il mio angelo_. I did not mean to frighten you." His voice was deep and I felt something low in my stomach tighten so quickly it took my breathe away. _Shit. Talk about a bedroom voice. What I wouldn't give to have him whisper in my ear._

"Oh, umm, it was my fault really. I was too concentrated on the painting," I gestured towards it with one hand, "I wasn't paying attention to anything else." _Look at that Bella, you formed a complete sentence. Point for you. Now stop staring at the man._ I looked back to the painting quickly, wiping my sweaty palms down the skirt of my dress, smoothing it afterwards. His first words registered finally when I glanced back at the nameplate.

"Wait, you're the artist?," I looked back at him, "You're Caius Volturi?" _The person I've wanted to meet for the past six years can't possibly be this achingly attractive. My luck can't be that good._ He said something I didn't hear because I was too busy staring at his lips again but I saw the nod of his head, his hair almost glinting with the movement. _Shit. I guess I am this lucky._

"I've been waiting to meet you for a long time," came out of my mouth before I could stop it. My face flamed red and I had to look away again.

"I can say the same thing about you, _il mio angelo."_ I had no idea what he was calling me but I was wishing he'd never stop. My cheeks flamed impossibly brighter and my eyes went to the floor.

A cool finger curled under my chin lifting until our eyes met, "I-I'm Bella." His hand drifted back down, trailing over my arm, goosebumps erupting in its wake. He caught my hand in his and brought it to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss onto my upturned palm, his eyes still holding mine. A shuddering breathe left me and my eyes closed for a second. I was warm and tingly and something like a warm breeze wrapped around me, making me sigh.

"And so you are. _La creatura più bella che abbia mai visto_ , Bella," I opened my eyes then because there was no way this god-like man was complimenting me. But the way he was looking at me almost had me believing him. He was still bent over my hand, holding it like it was the most fragile thing in the world. Dark eyes looked through impossibly thick lashes of the same color and I felt my knees start to weaken. I heard a quiet moan and I was being held against his chest before I realized it was me. His arms wound around my waist, hands splayed across my shoulder and hip. He was cool and hard against the front of me. I half expected steam to rise off of me with how warm I was. _Just fall all over him, Bella, that's the way. Make a complete fool of yourself._

His arms tightened, lifting me so I could put both feet back on the ground, though I didn't leave the circle of his arms or move my hands from his shoulders. I was too busy breathing him and trying not to swoon again. He smelled of a fresh ocean breeze, sandalwood, and citrus and it made me grip his shoulders harder and melt into him, completely ignoring the fact we had just met.

"I don't usually throw myself at men I've just met, but I think for you I can make an exception." _Truth is good. Flirt your way out of embarrassment._

He let out a full belly laugh, throwing his head back. It was a rich, throaty sound that slid over me like warm fur, completely predatory. I felt the vibrations of it against my chest causing my nipples to harden so quickly I gasped. He looked back down at me, something primitive dancing in his eyes. _Yes, please._

I cleared my throat, "I think I should get back to the tour group before I embarrass myself…and they're gone." The hall way connected to the ballroom was empty, _well shit._

"You were taking the tour, yes?" It was an innocent question, but with his voice right by my ear now and I could feel his breath on my neck. _Even his breath smells like oceans and sex, what the fuck. He's not human, he's a fucking incubus or something, Christ._

Steeling myself, I looked back at him, only to have his face mere inches from mine. Any words I planned on saying ran away with my panties. _He's even more perfect up close. S'not fucking fair. He can't be human._ My fingernails bit into his shoulders even more, though he didn't seem to notice because his eyes were intently focussed on my now parted lips. _Please._

"Wuh?"

"I can show you the rest of the castle if you wish, since the group has left?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose, I mean, I'm sure your very busy, and I don't know if that would be allowed, the two of us wandering around the castle-" A cool finger pressed against my lips, silencing me. A small sound left me and Looked at Caius with wide eyes and blinked.

"I own the castle, _il mio angelo_ , we need not ask permission to wander about."

"Oh," came out around his finger with an exhale. _I insulted him. Meet the man of your literal dreams and you go and make a fool of yourself. Good job, Bella._ His finger traced over my bottom lip before he stepped back and offered his left arm. _Oh, fuck off, he's perfect._ "Okay." _Okay? Wow, you're eloquent as hell today._

My face was red as I placed my left hand onto his hard forearm. _I wonder…_ I not so subtlety wrapped my right hand around his bicep to see if it was just as muscled. As he adjusted and put his other hand over mine gripping his forearm, I felt bands of hard sinew move and flex, and he sent me a coy look, letting me know he knew what I was doing. I sent him the most innocent face I could manage, considering.

"We'll start with the gardens," he said as he turned me to another door I hadn't noticed. _Too busy eye-fucking Zeus over here, whoops._ My knees were still a little shaky but I managed to make outside without falling on my face.

 _You've been waiting for this six years, Bella, don't fuck it up._

Yeah. No pressure.

A/N: Translations:

 _piccolo_ \- usually refers to a young girl, term of endearment

 _mezzo di merda_ \- piece of shit

 _un momento_ \- one moment

 _naturalmente_ \- of course

 _meraviglioso_ \- wonderful

 _idiota_ \- idiot

 _bonjourno -_ hello

 _mi segua, tutti_ \- follow me, everyone

 _il mio angelo_ \- my angel

 _La creatura più bella che abbia mai visto -_ The most beautiful creature I've ever seen


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, babes! Soooo I just want to give a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. Holy shit balls. To answer some questions:

teamwolfaltw - No, Bella has never met the Cullen's and knows nothing about vampires, but obviously that will change soon.

Scarlett Woman - I will put in translations in from now on, thank you for the suggestion! I've seen other authors do that I don't know why it didn't occur to me when I was editing.

CelestialUnicorns - I COUND NOT BELIEVE WHEN I SAW A REVIEW FROM YOU, BABYCAKES. HOW'VE YOU BEEN OMG

Ask questions and they will be answered. Let's talk, nerds. Also thank you to 01Katie and flamingpen18 because I uploaded this once already this morning and it glitched or something and they PM'd me to let me know, THANK YOU BABES!

Chapter Three: Garden of Eden

The inner gardens, Caius told me, were about three acres in American terms; completely surrounded by castle. I would've been interested in the beautiful landscaping and water features that, much like the castle, were influenced by a slew of different cultures and environments, if I hadn't been trying to steal glances as Caius the whole time.

He seemed pale enough he'd burn as soon as we set foot into the sun but he just looked even paler than he was, the sunlight giving him a subtle glow that reminded me of the moon. His dark features stood out even more, leaving the image of his eyes imprinted to my memory. _Why don't you pay attention to what the beautiful man is saying, hmmmmmm?_ But I was just staring at him, his voice lulling me into a trance yet I heard nothing he said. I suppose he was telling me of the gardens, as he was continuing the tour; gracing me with the details of the designer and how and when everything was put together.

When we reached an area along the perimeter that was walled off by tall, densely woven rose bushes he sat me down on a white marble bench. Still speaking he gave a casual wave to the area around us. I figured it would be rude to just continue staring at him when he was trying to show me something so I obliged. Gasping, I saw we were sat in front of a sprawling fountain and like the bench we were sitting on it was white marble. It was as much a work of art as it was a water feature.

It was similar to the fountain situated in the circle of the stores outside the castle gates; the main subject was a young lady with luscious hair and clinging, revealing fabric, though instead of a vase, this one held a wide bowl that emptied straight onto the chest of the figure below her. The figure being a man who sat waist deep in the bottom reservoir, seemingly bathing with hands in long hair, showcasing strong arms and sculpted chest. His face was upturned, giving the woman a content smile, which she seemed to return. They were positioned in front of a water fall that started at least ten feet in the air and gave a peaceful, ambient sound. I had an urge to take my shoes off and sit on the ledge with my feet in the refreshing water.

"It's…beautiful. _Peaceful._ "

"That was the idea," Caius's voice floated over to me, rousing me from my perusal.

"Don't tell me, you're a sculptor and a painter," I shot back, jokingly.

"Yes," _wait, what?_ "I also designed and built some parts of the castle." _Hot man say what?_

I stared at him for a minute, trying to gauge whether or not he was serious. He just looked back with a pleasant smile that stretched further across his face the longer it took for me to reply.

"You're fucking with me, right? Nobody's that gifted."

"I'm not _fucking_ with you, _il mio angelo_. You would know if I were." His face no longer held a smile but a smirk, his voice dropping on the second part. I struggled to speak for a moment trying to compose myself. _Confidence is my weakness, apparently_. I crossed my legs and looked back to the fountain.

"You must have a lot of free time." My voice was surprisingly steady.

"Too much, _piccolo._ " His face was somber when I glanced back. _A face like his has no business looking sad. Hmmmm…_

Clearing my throat, I stood from the bench and set my bag down on the pavers around the base of the fountain. I toed off my shoes, kicking them off near my bag and plopped down on the ledge. I was half turned with one foot in the water when I looked back at Caius, "Are you going to join me?" His face was blank for a moment before a slow smile made it's way across his lips.

He sat next to me close enough that our elbows brushed if we moved, his bare feet in the water. He'd rolled his slacks to just below his knees and neatly placed his socks on perfectly parallel shoes. _Pretty boy's a perfectionist._

I was swirling my feet around and curling my toes, glad to be out of shoes. My hands were holding on to the ledge I sat on near my thighs, making sure I didn't make an utter fool of myself and fall in. The reservoir seemed like a proper pool, much deeper than I thought it would be and my toes couldn't touch the bottom so I didn't know if I could catch myself if I slipped.

"So, tell me about yourself, Bella," his voice caressed my name and it took me a minute to respond.

"What do you want to know?" I asked pushing some of my hair behind my ear and I realized it was stupid to wear my hair down in the middle of summer. I took the hair tie from my wrist and flipped my head forward to gather everything near the crown. With it in a messy bun, nothing was on my neck and I felt much cooler.

"How many piercings do you have?" The question shocked me for a moment before I realized I uncovered my ears which both adorned quite heavily.

"Oh, ummm… twenty… twenty-eight, I think, last time I checked. If you don't count them in pairs," Most people didn't believe me when I tell them so I immediately went to name them all off, pointing to them as I went. "On this ear I have my lobe gauged and three lobe piercings. I have three cartilage, my rook, three forward helix, and my tragus," I twisted my upper body so he could see my right ear. "I have the gauge and lobe piercings, an orbital, an industrial and my tragus. Umm… my nose is pierced twice on the left side. I have a smile, my tongue, and my web pierced. Nipples, bellybutton, and my Christina." I ran through them again in my head because I usually forgot a couple. "Yeah, 28." He just looked at me with a blank expression.

"You're nothing like I thought you would be. _Magnifico._ "

"I guess I've surprised a few people," I said hesitantly, looking away. I didn't know why I suddenly felt nervous if he approved of me. Obviously he was beautiful and there was, what I thought to be, a mutual, immediate attraction, but some people just didn't like body modifications, I guess. Though it seemed odd because he was an artist and most artists I had met had an appreciation, or at least respect, for every art form.

He caught on to my mood I think and he traced the small sunshine that was tattooed on the side my left forearm just above my wrist, "You have many tattoos, as well, _piccolo_?"

"Yeah," I perked up a little like I always did when I talked about my ink. I was proud of every single piece. "The sunshine and the armbands above my elbow. On this arm," I brought my right arm across my body and he held it gently in his hands turning it to see everything, " 'What if I fly?' and my half sleeve." He named off some of the flowers in the sleeve and I smiled impressed. The sleeve went up to cover my shoulder and spread onto my shoulder blade a bit so I took my feet from the water and made a 180 so we were facing opposite directions. "Most of my back is covered." I twisted again to show what I could above the back of my dress and I felt his fingers trace down my spine and across my shoulder. I shivered, giving a sigh.

"The chakras?"

"Yeah, they go all the way down my spine. Those were the most painful, but it was worth it." I had a unusually high pain tolerance, but those tickled a bit.

"Latin?"

"Thats most of the right side. Any phrase I found meaningful, I have. There's a mandala on the left side but…" I thought about what I was going to do for a second and just said, _fuck it._ I reached around behind me to lower the zipper of my dress, taking the straps off my shoulders and holding the front of it to my chest. The breeze felt nice on my lower back, but his cool hands tracing the lines he saw felt even better. _He's probably really good at massages. Mmmm… his hands. Everywhere._ And my libido was back to it's active self, my insecurities forgotten.

 _Take a chance, Bella. "She was so afraid of falling that she never asked herself, 'What if I fly?' " You got that tattoo for a reason, stupid. Don't be afraid to do what makes you happy… or gives you really good orgasms._

I should really listen to myself.

Caius rested his palm on my shoulder and drug it down to the based of my spine. My back arched with the sensation, my head dropping to my shoulder. Biting my lip I turned back around to face him. Keeping my eyes locked with his and one hand holding the top of my dress up, I showed him the two pieces on the outsides of my thighs. He looked down and ran his fingers over those, as well, something primal in his eyes. Watching his hands trace my legs, I gathered the courage to show him my last few tattoos.

I dropped the top of my dress, pushing the fabric below my bellybutton. The breeze pebbled my nipples and my teeth bit harder into my lip. I ran my fingers between and below my exposed breasts, tracing the black ink there.

"This is my most recent piece," I said breathlessly. When I finally looked up at Caius his eyes were completely black, roaming around my chest. _He likes what he sees. Good._

I'm usually a more reserved and modest person, but I've found when pleasure is involved, all my inhibitions fly out the proverbial window and I turn into an absolutely confident woman who knows exactly what she wants. _Thank God, though._

I trail my fingers lower and circle my bellybutton, around which another, more elaborate sun is inked. His eyes followed the path my fingers made.

"You, _il mio dulce_ , are a temptress." His voice was rough and his hands flexed where he kept them politely on his knees. _Gotcha, pretty boy._

"You can touch if you want, Caius." I'm whispering at this point; something so thick around us it was almost hard to breath. His eyes came up slowly to meet mine and a wicked, predatory smile stretched across his lips, making things low in my abdomen tighten. _Oh, baby. If he can make me wet without even touching me, this is gonna be good. Reeeaaallly good._

Never breaking eye contact and with slow, sure movements he stood and reached over lifting me- _effortlessly_ , might I mention- with a hand under either of my thighs and brought my legs around his waist. My dress was still sitting low on my stomach so when my nipples pressed and brushed against his clothed chest I let out a small noise and brought my hands to his neck, interlocking my fingers at the nape. His hands slid up my thighs to my ass where he stopped to squeeze, his fingers just inside the edge of my panties.

"Oh, I want to touch, _il mio angelo_. And I will do so thoroughly."

I tighten my hold on his waist, bringing the fronts of us even closer, goading him. He seemed to be just as excited as I was, the hard length of him pressed against me. I let out a moan.

" _Please,_ " I whispered against his lips. We were breathing the same air at this point and his scent was delicious enough I could almost taste it. And even though we were inches apart, I couldn't tell the difference between his pupil and iris they were so dark. I felt rather than saw him smile, his lips brushing against mine. I thought he was going to kiss me, _I really want him to_ kiss _me_. I felt one of his hands leave my ass and smooth up my spine, grasping at what hair he could and easing my head back. I could wait for a kiss, I decided, because damned if I didn't have a thing for hair pulling. The subtle pain made my back arch sharper and my pelvis press harder to his. Lips were on my neck, tongue lathering at my pulse, biting at it with teeth. At this, both my hands wove into his hair, pulling at it. He let out a growl and ran his tongue up my neck until his lips were at my ear.

"Now, _principessa,_ I'm going to _fuck_ with you," he all but growled into my ear.

" _Caius_ ," I begged tugging at his hair and flexing my legs to grind onto him. He let out what could only be described as a growl and my panties flooded, dampening both themselves and the material encasing his cock. I felt a tug at my hair and then my lips were on his.

What followed could never be called gentle; there was too much sexual tension for that. He'd snapped the hair-tie so he had a better grip that he used to guide my movement as he slotted his mouth across mine. There was no chaste, closed-mouth start, everything was biting lips and searching tongues and it left me gasping, moving desperately against him. The need for skin to skin contact was growing as he continued to defile my mouth; _quite well, if I may add._ So while he bit and pulled at my bottom lip, I untangled my right hand from his hair and slipped it under the collar of his shirt, dragging my nails from his shoulder down to where his buttons stopped. I decided that unbuttoning them would take too long so hooking my fingers in the opening I yanked down. I made it down to his pants successfully and splayed my hand out smoothing it back up to his neck, circling one of his nipples on the way up.

He let out a growl that was less than human and the hand on my ass gave a squeeze before he reached to run just his fingertips along the wetness of my panties. Clenching my legs tighter I ground once onto his cock and pulled my mouth from his. My eyes opened and I found him looking at me with a look so heavy it made my toes curl.

"Bed, Caius."

A/N: Translations:

 _il mio angelo_ \- my angel

 _piccolo_ \- literally means small, but usually is an affectionate term for young girls and since Caius is so old, everyone besides Aro and Marcus is young.

 _magnifico_ \- magnificant

 _il mio dulce_ \- my sweet

 _principessa_ \- princess


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, babes, it's about to get really real.

Chapter 4: Letting Go

It seemed like only seconds before Caius had me up against a door; whatever force of attraction was between us it didn't allow me to wonder about such trivial things as time. Also, I was a little attached to his face and didn't care that I was pretty much topless on the way there.

Caius's hands threaded through my hair breaking my mouth from his so he could look me in the eye. "Are you sure, _tesoro_? I fear once I've gotten a taste of you I will not be able to stop." His dark eyes searched mine, his thumbs making circles at my temples. Fleetingly, it occurred to me that he was asking for much more than my permission for sex and a part of me wondered what that was; the other, much larger and hornier part of me decided that wasn't fucking important right now.

" _Fuck_ me, Caius."

I was horizontal and a little chillier next thing I knew and Caius was lathering a trail with his tongue down my throat and between by breasts. It took me a few seconds of gasping to orient myself and realize that I was completely naked and lying on the edge of a very comfortable bed. Leaving me no time to question his speed, Caius began tracing my chest with light but sure fingers, sucking marks and eventually capturing a nipple in his mouth sucking and playing with the ring there.

" _Shhhhhhit."_

Nipple play when you have piercings there can be a little tricky sometimes, but if you know what you're doing, _wooooo lordy;_ and Caius seemed like he knew what he was doing. He was using the flat of his tongue to massage and flip the ring up and back down, moving from one nipple to the other. My hands searched and grabbed at the sheets beneath me trying to ground myself in the flurry of pleasure I was feeling. When I almost couldn't take the teasing anymore Caius's mouth moved down to my hips, sucking marks and making patterns with his tongue.

"Please, Caius, stop teasing, just fuuuuu- _Ooooh my god._ "

Apparently I only had to say the magic word because next thing I knew he had my legs over his shoulders, his hands gripping my thighs and his mouth on my pussy. I almost sat up on the bed from the sudden sensation and I looked down to find him watching me with completely black eyes. Smug satisfaction was on his face as he pulled noise after noise from my mouth. He alternated from massaging circles on my clit and tracing my entrance with his tongue, absolutely lathering my whole sex. I just laid back and enjoyed it, my toes curling with the waves and currents of pleasure curling through my lower abdomen. The feeling coiled tighter and built, finally breaking over me like a tidal wave, arching my back off the bed. Some loud animalistic noise broke from my mouth and I held my breath, releasing it in short bursts, moans, and muttered expletives.

Caius kept steady with his ministrations throughout my orgasm, drawing it out and making my legs shake over his shoulders. I felt more than heard him groan into me. Once I caught my breath, he finally gave my over stimulated sex a reprieve and went to my inner thighs kissing and sucking marks, muttering in Italian.

"Oh my _God._ " I raked my hands through my hair, pulling and trying to pull my mind from the fog of pleasure it was just immersed in, still breathing heavy. Chuckling, Caius took my thighs from his shoulders and brought them around his waist sliding my lax body from the bed and onto his lap where he sat on his haunches on the floor. I couldn't bring my head up from the edge of the bed and my fingers were still wrapped in my hair when I felt one of his hands slide between my breasts and up my neck to cup the back of my head. He slotted his mouth over mine and I started to get feeling back in my limbs, wrapping my legs around his hips and threading my hands through his hair instead of mine.

He tasted like sex, more sex, and my sex and I couldn't get enough of it. We drank at each others mouths, biting lips and moving against each other, searching for friction. When the need for oxygen became too much to ignore we rested our foreheads together, locked eyes and breathed each other in. We consumed each other. Everything was Caius, everything tasted like him, smelt like us and felt like home.

 _This is right. All of this is right._

I felt a weight lifted off me and I just closed my eyes and gave a breathless laugh. Relief washed over me and I felt wetness on my cheeks where Caius kissed it away.

"What's wrong, _tesoro_?" His voice was soft and concerned and it only made me let out a sob. His hands left my hair and stroked at my cheeks.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I just-" my voice wavered and I choked on the overwhelming emotion I felt, struggling for words. "I've been alone for so long now. I was so lost and scared and fucking terrified, I lost the people I cared about the most, my anchors, and I was just drifting for so long. And I came here just hoping, wishing for happiness and everything is perfect and I-" I choked again, part of me mortified to be saying these things aloud, part of me beyond relieved. "I'm just really happy, Caius." He shushed me, still wiping at falling tears and brought his mouth back to mine.

This time it was slow. We just relished in each other, tasting and exploring. I felt him stand, moving a hand to my back, keeping me against him as he moved onto the bed. Every inch of him was touching me, all the way down our legs and I'd never felt so safe and warm in my life. I almost started crying again. He pulled away to look at me, his eyes flicking between mine, searching.

"I have been waiting for you for many lifetimes, _tesoro._ I had almost lost hope I would find my other half, but yet here you are, so beautiful and _good._ I believe I will spend the rest of eternity showing you the wonders of life, _il mio angelo._ "

A small voice was telling me that this was too fast, too serious and way too soon, but I just felt so comfortable and unafraid. And I had spent _so long_ being afraid, right now felt like a good time to let go.

So I just let myself go, surrendered to Caius and found myself believing everything he said because I could feel his sincerity and relief and it mirrored my own.

Everything from then on was slow and perfectly in sync. We moved with each other and against each other, searching and touching anywhere we could reach. When we were finally connected, I was gasping, writhing against him. I felt so full and whole and _right._

He moved with a purpose, hitting a place so deep in me it made me gasp every time he hit it. My legs were wound around him and I used the leverage of my feet to push him deeper, grasping at his shoulders. I feared I would scratch and harm him, but he was just as lost as I was, one hand dragging down my arched back, the other wound in my hair, pulling slightly, with that elbow holding him up. We kept eye contact until the building pleasure became too much. I felt ready to burst, grabbing even more frantically at Caius.

"I'm- Caius, I'm going-" He pumped harder then, pushing me over the edge. I screamed as my head flew back. I was no longer on this planet. I was somewhere among bright stars and waves of pulsing pleasure, gasping for air. The only thing I could feel was every inch of him inside of me, thrusting over live-wire nerve endings, making fireworks explode behind my eyes. He brought a hand down to put pressure on my clit and I flew.

When I was in control of my body again, I sucked in all the oxygen I could feeling lightheaded. My legs were shaking again and I released the death grip I had on the pillow above my head. Caius's face was buried in my throat and he was uttering something too quiet for me to hear. His hips still thrusted sporadically, causing aftershocks of pleasure where we were still connected and couldn't help the word that left my mouth.

"Fuck."

Caius started chuckling against my throat and it soon turned into a full belly laugh as he lifted his face to look at me. A blinding smile stretched across his lips and I couldn't but smile and laugh with him. He looked younger when he laughed and I could see a dimple on his right cheek that I found myself reaching out to touch. Still smiling, I brought his head down and kissed him. And kissed him again, and again.

I pushed at his shoulders getting him to lay down next to me, causing him to finally pull out. I shivered from the sensation because I was still deliciously sensitive and pulled myself to his side resting my chin on his chest and tracing patterns on his stomach. He was tracing lines up and down my spine and his other hand was behind his head in a charmingly casual pose that showed off the curve of his bicep. For a minute we just lay there smiling at each other, blissfully happy in the silence and afterglow.

 _This is it. This is why I came here. I'm home._

A/N: And there it is, kids. First written sex scene by yours truly. I hoped you guys liked it, I've been getting a lot of positive feedback about the story as a whole, so I hope this lives up to all of your expectations. Feedback, as always, is welcomed!


End file.
